Many currently available mobile devices include motion sensors, such as an accelerometer, a compass, and a gyroscope, that may be used to navigate a virtual camera within a three-dimensional environment. The sensors indicate a change in the mobile device's position as the mobile device is moved about by a user. The sensors, however, are not able to track the user's position relative to the mobile device and use the change in the user's position relative to the mobile device in combination with the sensors to navigate the virtual camera.